


Enemies by Daylight

by arisafari2659



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gentle Sex, Making Love, Mating Bond, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisafari2659/pseuds/arisafari2659
Summary: “I want to. I want to take your hand…” Aria’s voice was shaky. She felt his heartbeat speed up at her words. “But if you go down this path, I can’t follow,” she whispered. She reached up and touched his face. His expression was stony, but she could feel the sadness radiating from every inch of his being. “I won’t.”Malbonte did not respond to her words. He stroked her face with a certain sort of sadness, as if in understanding. His fingertips gently brushed over her lips. She looked up at him, studying his beautiful face in the starlight. She felt something in the bed move, noticing that it was his right wing stretching up and over her, engulfing her in some kind of cocoon. “Then we’ll be enemies by daylight,” he said hoarsely. His wing wrapped around her body, pushing her body closer to his. “But tonight…”
Relationships: Malbonte/MC - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Enemies by Daylight

_Aria walker is being held captive by rebellion leader, Malbonte._

_Season 3, Episode 4._

Aria awoke with a start. Her body was burning up, yet she felt freezing cold. Distorted figures came at her, and fear coursed through her veins. Aria wanted to scream but she couldn’t. She writhed in discomfort, kicking the blankets off of her body. In the dark, she silently twisted and turned in the bed.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed her own and squeezed it tightly. “Don’t be scared,” came the voice. As Aria came to slowly, she realized who was speaking to her.

_Malbonte._

But for some strange, unexplained reason, she felt at peace by his side. The urge to run, slap him, spit in his face…they had all dissolved away into this peculiar warmth. This interwoven bond. Malbonte hovered over her carefully, swiping tendrils of sweaty hair out of her eyes. The kind gesture half-shocked her. She had seen Malbonte be merciless and bloodthirsty…but she also knew and cared deeply for his light-side. Sweet, pure, Bont. She remembered the way she felt when she kissed Bont in the tower—it was pure, serene bliss. The feelings had overwhelmed her then, and they never seemed to disappear. She had mourned Bont at first, but looking at Malbonte now, stroking hair out of her face with one hand and holding her hand in the other, she realized that he was still there. Bont was a part of Malbonte. He had never left.

And perhaps Malbonte was misunderstood. A tormented soul.

He left her side then, and Aria felt the loss of his warmth immediately. She watched him take a bowl from the windowsill and bring it back to the bedside. He took the cloth from the water and wrung it out. Aria closed her eyes as he brought the cool cloth to her and laid it over her forehead. “You’ll get used to my presence,” Malbonte whispered to her. “It enhances your strength and visions.”

Her breath came ragged and she looked at him through the dim light of the room. He dabbed her forehead with the cloth gently. She hoped that he would look at her, but his eyes were focused on the cloth.

“You have to power through,” Malbonte said. His left hand held her face as he dabbed at her forehead and temples with the rag. His hands felt so hot compared to the cold rag.

She licked her dry lips and turned towards him slowly. Her entire body ached with fever, but she pushed through. “Why…” she whispered. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

Malbonte looked at her then. His black eyes searched Aria’s for a moment, burning holes into her soul. “I told you why,” he whispered. He pulled his hand from her cheek and she immediately mourned the loss of his heat. “You were kind to Bont. You protected and cared for him. Helped him break free.”

Aria swallowed thickly. _Sweet Bont._ She remembered how he had smiled at her with such pure radiance. She remembered the first time he had looked upon her body, watching innocently through the mirror as she undressed before his eyes. Bont had never seen a woman’s body before, but he had called hers _beautiful._

“You’re not the monster they say you are,” she mumbled.

Malbonte paused in the middle of wringing the cloth out. He studied her carefully. “No?” He asked her, his voice hoarse.

She shook her head slowly. “No.” Aria’s hand slowly slithered out from beneath the blankets and clutched his arm. He looked down at her hand in shock, but didn’t dare move away. His eyes flickered back up to her face, burning with a different emotion. One that Aria couldn’t recognize.

“You don’t know anything,” Malbonte gruffly replied. He removed his arm from her grasp and dipped the cloth once more in the water bowl.

“I know you more than anyone,” Aria murmured. “I’ve seen your thoughts. I’ve seen your past. I was there through it all.”

Malbonte ignored her, bringing the cloth back to her face. The cold rag against her face was sweet relief; she hadn’t realized how bad the fever was getting. “You’re burning up, Aria.” Worry was etched into his face as he shucked the blankets from her body. She was wearing a full set of clothes, no doubt overheating in them. “I need to cool you down.”

His hands trembled as he looked upon her body, so frail, laying helplessly in his bed. She gazed at him from under her thick eyelashes. Malbonte’s hands reached out, then jerked back several times. He looked at her desperately, as if asking for permission. With a nod, she gave it.

He sat on the bedside and gently helped her to sit up. Aria was panting at this point, leaning against him lethargically. His nimble fingers pulled on her tunic gently, and she weakly raised her arms, letting it come up over her head. He laid her back on the pillows with the utmost care before going to work on her trousers. He unbuttoned them and shakily slid them down her slender legs. If Aria hadn’t been paying attention, she wouldn’t have noticed the way his face flushed in the dim firelight, or the way the muscles in his jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth together.

She laid in her underwear, still sweating profusely.

Malbonte rushed to the window, yanking it open and letting the cool air rush into the room. He turned slowly to look upon her, but quickly averted his eyes. As the wind flowed through the room and her clothing discarded, Aria could feel her fever slowly dissipating. She felt balanced, her heart rate slowing. He stood by the window for a few moments. Ignoring her. Clenching his fists at his side.

“Do you feel better?” He asked.

“Much better,” came her reply. She still sounded sluggish and hazy. He left the window open and came to sit at the bedside once more. She felt the mattress dip as he sat down at her side, eyes still averted. “Why will you not look at me?” She asked him curiously.

She felt his body stiffen almost immediately. He opened his mouth to speak, but swallowed his words. Her hand found his again, squeezing gently. This time he looked at her. His expression was bewildered at first, and then melted into a different emotion. It was one of warmth—like the sun slowly melting away the ice caps. His eyes flickered over her face, still slicked with sweat, and fell on her chest.

“A tattoo?” He asked.

“Do you like it?” She replied.

Malbonte gave into impulse then, his fingers tracing the tattoo etched into the skin over her collarbones. He recognized the reference to The Creation of Adam almost instantly. There were two hands reaching out toward each other—one belonged to a demon, and the other, an angel. It was everything he stood for. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

Aria fought the urge to smile as he studied her tattoo intently. “It’s the Manjomi tattoo from the Christmas competition,” she whispered. “I killed the Serpent Tempter and was given this.” She gestured to the tattoo. She wondered if he knew anything about it—she couldn’t imagine that with being torn apart and locked up, that he knew much about any festivities.

Malbonte’s face melted into a slow smile, lines creasing in his cheeks. “I knew you were strong,” he said. Aria’s eyes widened—maybe he did know about the competition. His eyes fell back to her chest. “But why this particular image?” His fingers smoothed over her collarbones once more, sending unexpected chills over her body.

And they weren’t from fever.

“It’s symbolic to me,” Aria said shortly.

Malbonte looked at her then, his dark eyes gazing into hers. She could see the storms that swirled inside of his eyes, the indecision, the insecurity. “But why?”

She sighed. “I’m an Unclaimed. I have not chosen any side…my energy is directly split down the middle between demon and angel.”

He furrowed his brows. “You will not choose?”

“I don’t know how,” she answered quickly. “I see the good in both sides. I love people from both sides. How can I choose?”

Malbonte pursed his lips together. He mulled over what she said while his eyes traced the outline of her body. “I did not choose,” he said. He pulled a light blanket over her body, covering her modestly. Aria started to sit up in bed, but with a gentle hand to her shoulder, he forced her back down. Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, he assessed her condition. “The fever has broken, but you need rest.” He stood from the bedside, arranging the blankets on the bed over her. “You must sleep now.”

She watched him walk away from her. “Where are you going?” He gestured to his chair, which stood by the fireplace. He was about to sit when her voice weakly called out to him again. “And you’ll sleep on the chair again?” Her tone was incredulous.

“I’ve slept on worse,” he said. And from his tone, Aria could tell he was telling the truth.

She frowned at him. “This is your room. Your bed. I can take the chair.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” he barked at her loudly, making her jump in shock. The force of the words even shocked him. “Go to sleep, Aria.”

The girl was silent for a few moments. He sighed, turning back to the fire. He watched the flames lick the logs and listened to the soft _crackle_ and _pop_ of the fire. He was about to shut his eyes when he heard her soft voice echo out from the corner of the room.

“Stay with me, then.”

His eyes flew open. He was unsure if he had heard her correctly. Surely, she wasn’t asking…?

He turned to look at her.

Aria’s hand gripped the blankets and pulled them back slowly, revealing the empty place next to her. He stared at her in shock, eyes flickering between the space in the bed and her face. She looked at him with so much care that he felt a fist close around his heart. He wanted nothing more than to stand up and rush to her side at that moment, but he forced himself to turn back to the fire. “The chair is fine,” he told her dismissively.

“Malbonte, please.”

He inhaled sharply. Her plea was so sweet. So tender. He looked at her once more and found her sitting up in bed, covering her chest with blankets. Her face was glistening in the firelight, her hair messy and framing her face with sweaty tendrils. She physically moved from the middle of the bed to the far left of it.

She then locked eyes with him and patted the space next to her once more. “Stay with me.”

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

He stood from the chair. He didn’t really know what he was doing at this point. Her eyes looked hopeful at this point and she sat up a little straighter. He walked past the bed and felt her eyes following him the entire way. He went to the window and shut it, locking it tightly. “Do you feel better?” He asked her again.

“Yes,” she told him. “Thanks to you.”

He walked to the pitcher over the mantle and poured her a glass of water. He walked back to the bedside, handing her the cup. “Drink.”

Aria stared at the cup for a moment, as if unsure. Finally, she took it from his hands and greedily swallowed every last drop. She hadn’t realized how dry her mouth was, and how much she needed a drink of water. It was if he knew what she wanted and needed without asking her. “Thank you,” she whispered. He took the cup from her, and set it on the bedside table. He stood at the bedside table or a moment, fully aware that she was staring at him. She studied him intently, waiting to see his next move.

It felt like an eternity before he actually moved. Malbonte’s shadowy figure made his way to the other side of the bed. She felt the side of the bed dip as he sat down, heard the clunk of his boots against the wooden floors as he shucked them off. She watched him wordlessly, as he sat still in an upright position, his back facing her. He was staring at the wall as if contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to do this.

Finally, he made up his mind.

Malbonte laid down next to her. He pulled the covers over his body and shut his eyes. Aria studied his face for a few moments. He seemed to feel her eyes on him—he abruptly turned away from her so that his back was facing her. She sighed and sunk down onto her pillow, tucking her wings in close to her. Malbonte’s body radiated heat. As the fever broke, Aria was grateful for a source of heat. It was beginning to get colder. She had no idea where he’d put her clothes, and could barely see anything in the dimness of the room. She closed her eyes, and tried to sleep through it.

…

The bed was shaking slightly. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, and didn’t know if he even would at all. He cast a glance over his shoulder but he couldn’t see anything; the fire had died out and the room was almost pitch black. The bed was still shaking. He became concerned almost immediately, and listened for her breathing. A moment later, he heard it. She breathed out sharply, inhaling quickly. It was ragged, and shaky. Was she having another nightmare?

He instinctively moved closer to her in the bed, brows furrowed. He reached a hand out in the dark to touch her forehead and see if she was burning up again. When his fingers touched her skin, he pulled his hand back in shock. She was _freezing._ The bed was shaking because the girl was shivering.

“Are you cold?” It seemed like a stupid question to ask.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” she whispered back. “The fire died out a bit ago and I haven’t been able to keep warm.”

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered. She felt her shiver again. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around her, but he stopped himself. She wouldn’t want to cuddle with him, a monster.

Before he could speak, Aria turned over in bed and shifted over towards him. He froze with his heart hammering against his ribs as she curled into his chest, resting her head under his chin. Her skin against his nearly made him recoil. She was so cold. Hesitantly, Malbonte brought an arm down over her body. She seemed to rejoice at the warmth, pressing herself firmly against him. He relaxed a little. Aria felt so small and fragile in his arms. He dwarfed her with his body, radiating heat and comfort. And _Shepha,_ she was so cold that she wound her legs through his, desiring to be as close to him as possible. Modesty be damned.

With her head against his chest, she could hear how quickly his heart was beating. It was like a jackhammer against her head. Quietly, she asked him, “Are you alright?” He made a confused noise in response to her question, so she clarified. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

At her words, it began to beat faster. He sighed. “Go to sleep, Aria.”

She ignored him. “In the morning, we will be enemies once more.”

Malbonte’s arms tightened around her body. “If you take my hand and join me, you shall never be my enemy again.”

Her voice came again in the darkness, smaller this time. “And if I can’t?”

Her words felt like a stab to his heart. He stroked a hand over her cheek, hooking a finger under her chin. Malbonte turned her face up to his, running his thumb over her soft lips. Her mouth parted slightly. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if she didn’t join him. He would have to destroy her…he would have to. There was no other way, no other alternative.

“You’ll take my hand.” Malbonte said.

Starlight filtered through the window, shining into the room with pale rays. It shown on the pair lying in bed, bringing light to their faces. Aria looked upon him then, and saw sadness on his face. And then she felt it. Overwhelming despair, loneliness, abandonment… She didn’t want to leave him.

“I want to. I want to take your hand…” Aria’s voice was shaky. She felt his heartbeat speed up at her words. “But if you go down this path, I can’t follow,” she whispered. She reached up and touched his face. His expression was stony, but she could feel the sadness radiating from every inch of his being. “I won’t.”

Malbonte did not respond to her words. He stroked her face with a certain sort of sadness, as if in understanding. His fingertips gently brushed over her lips. She looked up at him, studying his beautiful face in the starlight. She felt something in the bed move, noticing that it was his right wing stretching up and over her, engulfing her in some kind of cocoon. “Then we’ll be enemies by daylight,” he said hoarsely. His wing wrapped around her body, pushing her body closer to his. “But tonight…”

He bent his head and kissed her lips. Whirlwinds of emotion engulfed her body, possessing her with light and darkness all at once. He kissed her tenderly, trying to keep a rein on his emotions. He was hesitant to kiss her, as if expecting her to slap or pull away from him. But Aria was almost immediately overwhelmed with desperation.

Her hands wrapped into his black hair and tugged his head closer, her teeth catching his bottom lip between them and scraping them along lightly before her tongue pushed into his mouth. Malbonte gave a deep moan and opened his mouth wider, accepting her in, sliding his tongue against hers. His smoky scent overpowered her as he wrapped a fist into her hair, delving his tongue into her mouth with passion. Aria felt all-consumed by their kiss. Their bond, it seemed, was able to connect them in more ways than just one.

Malbonte was the most feared man in all three realms. He was supposed to be this monster, capable of destruction, horror, and bloodshed. She asked herself why her loins burned for such a beast.

His hands ran up her bare legs and Aria squirmed at his touch. Without warning, he rolled on top of her, bracing his arms on either side of her head as to not crush her tiny body beneath his weight. Malbonte looked upon her and that vice grip on his heart tightened once more. Her face was flushed red and she was panting—he could feel her desire for him, her lust, her passion…

He ducked his head and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. Her hands flew to his head, running her tiny fingers through his hair. She gave breathy, little moans at the feeling of his lips and tongue tracing patterns down her neck. He reached her chest and slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders gently, fully revealing her tattoo to his eyes.

He felt that same force tightening in his chest. The image of the demon hand touching the angel’s…she couldn’t choose between the darkness or the light, just like he couldn’t. She was Angel and Demon, just like he was. She was the only one that truly knew him, the only one that knew the truth, the only one who could truly understand him. Aria stood for everything that he believed in, wanted everything he was fighting for…so why wouldn’t she join him?

Malbonte’s eyes flickered up to hers, and saw in them such desire that it made hellfire burn in his veins. He would have to convince her. Convince her that she was on his side, and that he was on hers.

He placed kisses all along her tattooed collarbones, taking his time and torturing her as he went. She writhed beneath him, slowly inching her brassiere down until her naked flesh was bared to his eyes. Malbonte’s breath snagged in his throat. Her breasts were pale and perky, her pink nipples standing pert with arousal. Aria watched with bated breath as he reached out to touch her.

Malbonte’s thumb smoothed over her nipple, cupping her breast with his hand. He bent his head and swashed his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Aria arched up into him, winding a tiny hand around the back of his neck. She wanted him closer, even closer. He skillfully unhooked the back of her garment and tossed the bra to the floor, cupping her breasts now with both hands. He buried his face in her chest, lips moving from one breast to the other, licking, sucking, _biting._ He drew her nipple gently between his teeth before dragging his tongue over the pink bud languidly.

Aria whined and arched her back, desperately needing more from him. Malbonte used the hand not holding her to gently push her back into the bed. He kept his hand on her breast, kneading it as he tenderly kissed down the center of her stomach. Heat flared in Aria’s loins as she writhed beneath him, her heart now pounding as fast as his. She felt his hand on one of her knees, urging her legs apart.

Confused, Aria propped herself up on her elbows. She gazed down upon him as he lay between her thighs, looking up at her from underneath his dark eyelashes. “Do you trust me, Aria?” He asked her.

Her blood rushed to her cheeks. “I…yes.”

That was all he needed. Malbonte’s warm hand found her inner thigh and forced her legs even further apart. Aria gasped, eyes following his every movement. He was kissing her thighs, his fingers making their way to her sopping wet core. He ran a tentative finger over her through her panties only to find that the lace was already drenched. A deep, animalistic groan rippled through his body. “So wet for me…”

Aria’s face instantly flushed hot with embarrassment at his words. He gently pulled her panties aside and exposed her. But for a moment, he just stared at her, his hands gently groping her soft thighs. Her face was burning and she squirmed beneath him, trying to close her legs. He realized what she was trying to do, and forced her legs open again. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he reassured her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Aria remembered the way Bont had reacted when he had seen her naked for the first time. He had said the same, exact thing.

“Let yourself feel me,” he spoke up again, his mouth hovering just inches away from her most intimate place. “Connect with me. Feel our bond.”

His fingers stroked up her inner thigh before sliding between her lips. She moaned at his touch, pressing her pelvis down onto his hand. He obliged her, two of his fingers sliding through her wetness easily and inside of her before she could even react. She moaned loudly as he crooked his fingers upward, pressing on a spot inside of her body that she didn’t know existed. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, watching her writhe with pleasure under his body. He suddenly replaced his fingers with his tongue, fingers slick with her wetness finding her clit and pressing hard.

“Malbonte!” She cried in pure ecstasy.

It thrilled him to know that he had so much power of her body, that he could make her move like this, and moan his name so sweetly.

His name. _Malbonte._ To hear it said without malice or fear was novel for him.

His fingers increased their pressure on her clit, gently rubbing in circles. His tongue dipped into her entrance and he buried his face deep between her thighs, licking and tasting the honey-sweet flavor of her arousal. Her moans came in breathy little spurts as she rolled her hips against his mouth, reveling in the feeling of his tongue licking and sucking at her tender skin. He saw her hand grip the sheets, the veins in her arms bulging. He moved up and placed his lips around her clit, sliding his fingers back into her slowly. She gasped, her hips bucking against him. With his free hand, he held her pelvis to the bed as he kissed and licked and sucked at her, pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy.

“Let yourself go,” he growled into her, hooking his fingers into her sweet spot. “Give over to it…give it to me.” At his words, Aria felt herself instantly come undone, grinding herself against his face shamelessly. Waves of pleasure kept crashing over her, nearly drowning her. He withdrew his fingers and used both arms to wrap themselves around her thighs, burying his face into her and greedily lapping up every drop of her orgasm. She tasted like the sweetest Nectar, the drink of the Gods…

Aria’s breath came raggedly and she fell back against the pillows in exhaustion—but he wasn’t done with her yet. He pressed those same wet kisses all the way up her body as he crawled up to level with her. “Taste yourself,” he murmured, bending his head to capture her lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and she opened herself to him fully. She tasted sweet, almost like honey.

Malbonte ran a hand over her breast, feeling the passion rising in her again. He saw how her body arched into his, how her cheeks became redder. Her hands clutched at his shirt, ripping it off of him in one fluid motion. He stared down at her in surprise, giving a shocked laugh. Aria merely ignored him, running her hands down his abdomen. Her touch seemed to light a fire deep within him and he pressed his pelvis into hers, allowing her to feel him against her bare flesh. Aria’s eyes widened and she audibly swallowed at the outline she could feel of him through his slacks. He was big, long and thick. Her mind flashed to how he’d feel inside of her and she blushed.

Malbonte looked down at her curiously, cocking his head to the side. His confusion then melted away into one of confidence and lust. “How do you think I’ll feel?”

Aria gasped. He had heard her thoughts?

“Go on. Tell me,” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath kissing her neck. He began to suck on her neck and she moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Amazing,” she gasped.

He growled in delight, capturing her lips again. Their lips moved in rhythm and Malbonte moaned into her mouth. He knocked her legs apart with his knee and settled between her hips again, grinding himself against her slowly. She broke the kiss in a flurry of pleasure, a plea falling from her lips. “Say it,” he whispered. He took her face into his hands and forced her to look him in the eye. “I won’t do a thing unless you say it.”

She looked into his eyes, her lips curving up at the corners. “I want you.”

“Say it again,” he nearly purred.

“Malbonte,” she whispered. “I _want_ you.”

The words were the sweetest music, the most beautiful harmony. He pulled down his slacks, letting himself free. Her mouth fell open at the sight of him, hard as rock and long and thick. He was absolutely menacing. He tossed his slacks to the ground before crawling back over her, taking her hands in his. He placed her hands over her head, fingers intertwined with hers, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She looked down, half-worried as to how it would fi—

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered to her. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He squeezed her hands again.

Aria spread her legs a little wider and welcomed him into her body. He slowly entered her, sliding easily into her warmth. She cried out in pleasure, but her moans was quickly silenced with Malbonte’s lips. He swallowed her moans, deliciously dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth before Aria’s teeth caught his bottom lip and she bit him, hard.

“Fuck,” he swore, both in pain and arousal. He began to thrust hard into her. She was both swollen and relaxed around him, able to take all of him inside of her. Aria reveled in the fullness she felt, how right he felt inside of her. He rotated his hips as he drove into her again and she moaned with wild abandon. Malbonte felt a deep connection coursing through his veins. It felt as though he could almost feel her pleasure too. It was doubled, and it was enough to bring him to his knees.

He clutched her hands tightly, pressing his body desperately closer to her as he rolled his hips into her again and again. She wrapped her thighs around his waist, moaning his name into his ear. The sound was the sweetest thing—he could have died right then and there a happy man. Fuck the rebellion.

He drew almost all the way out of her and then thrust into her hard. The wet, slapping noises echoed through the room and Aria’s cries became more desperate, louder. Malbonte freed one of her hands to clamp his hand over her mouth. “Shh, sweet thing. They’ll hear us.” It wouldn’t exactly look good on him to be making love to his prisoner.

He rolled his hips back and slammed them into her again. He watched Aria’s eyes roll back into her head. He moaned at the sight, pleasure coursing through his entire body like had never felt before. It was strange. Malbonte had never felt so connected with someone before, never so much raw passion, never so much pleasure, never so much desire…if Aria turned his back on him tomorrow, he felt as if he would die. He would have destroyed the entire universe and turned the three realms upside down if it meant he could have her.

“Oh _Shepha,_ please!” She whimpered. Her entire body began to shake in his arms as he relentlessly thrusted into her, tilting her pelvis up to drive him deeper into her. Malbonte dipped his head and kissed her again, peppering her face and neck with kisses and love-bites.

He could feel his power coursing through her blood. He could feel the strong energy radiating from her skin, and it was intoxicating. She leaned up to kiss him again, flicking her tongue against his lip. The waves of pure power and unbridled strength just seemed to intensify as he smoothly rolled his hips in and out of her.

“Look at me,” Aria suddenly begged him, her voice shaking. Malbonte looked at his sweet lover. Her face was glistening, her lips were swollen, and the tattoo on her chest seemed to glow in starlight. “I want you to cum.”

The words nearly ripped him apart right then and there. His motions became more frantic, his hand gripping hers tighter and tighter. She maintained eye contact with him, the fearless thing she was, stroking her free hand down his cheek. “I want to feel you,” she told him. “All of you.”

She felt him swell inside of her as his body jerked up off of her. His head lolled back in pure ecstasy. Aria watched in delight as his wings spread to their full span, shaking relentlessly as he pumped his orgasm into her mercilessly. It was beautiful. He was magnificent.

When he looked down at her again, sweat slicking his face and dripping down his rippling abdomen, he felt something shift in him. She lay beneath him, her light brown hair splayed against the pillows. Her face flushed almost instantly under his intense gaze, the haze of arousal slowly falling away. He pulled out of her, collapsing at her side.

He was struggling to catch his breath, his wings still twitching beneath him. They lay in silence for a few moments before she turned to him. “So are we enemies again, then?”

Malbonte looked over at her and pondered for a moment. “It’s not morning yet.”Aria felt a rush of warmth run through her body. He pulled her to him, so that her back was to his chest. His arms engulfed her and held her tightly, like if he loosened his grip she would slip from his fingers like sand in the wind. He pressed a series of gentle kisses to the the crook of her neck before resting his face in her hair. It was soft, and smelled like vanilla and maple. She snuggled into him, reveling in the feeling of his body pressed so tightly against hers. He reached for her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. The feeling of their bond was striking—a rush of euphoria ran through them both, paralyzing them in happiness before settling dormant again. Reality began to kick in.

She didn’t know if she would feel this again.

He hoped to _Shepha_ he would feel this again.


End file.
